Wish For An Endless Night
by BlainePotterKurtWeasley
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are in the place of Casper and Kat in the 1995 Casper halloween party scene. Unknown to Hanna, Caleb appears in human form having been granted life for one night... but there's a catch. When she is offered a slow dance, will she find out that it is Caleb? This story's just a bit of fun and has major fluff!


* this symbol indicates where a song is being played. Please enjoy

Hanna sat alone. This was meant to be her Halloween party yet, it seemed as if nobody was aware of her existence. Her date had bailed on her, not that she was surprised. Hanna was slightly overweight, self conscience and fair to say not the most popular. She was used to always being second choice... or third, or forth or sixtieth. She felt so stupid that she had high expectations for this night. She was the new 'weird' girl who lived in the creepy, remote Whipstaff mansion at the top of the hill. Hanna couldn't afford a new Halloween outfit so instead was left with a ridiculous, white hand-me-down dress. It had questionable stains, rips and loose threads at the hem and it was also very frilly. Hanna could do nothing else but pass it off as a 'Dead Bride' costume. Last Friday Night was playing and she wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched her peers dancing and laughing. The girls were barely dressed: 'slutty nurse', 'slutty vampire' and the famous 'slutty cat' costume were all present. She suddenly felt worse, if that was possible. Hanna sniffled as she looked down at her costume and rubbed the material.

She felt so alone and invisible. _Where's Caleb_ she thought, _he would keep me company_. Hanna laughed quietly through her tears. _He's a ghost! I couldn't bring him down here in front of everyone_, she sighed. Hanna sat for a moment, her eyes closed. She listened to the music, imagined she wasn't a here. Once her breathing had slowed she slowly opened her eyes. Hanna watched in confusion as she saw people part. As if someone was pushing through the crowd. A boy emerged from the large group. Hanna's class mates shared her confusion. Once the boy had escaped the crowd they returned to dancing. Remember Me This Way had started, a slow, emotional song and she took a quick glanced at all the loving couple's slow dancing before she turned her eyes back to the mysterious, unfamiliar boy who was still walking towards her. _Wow... he's hot_. Hanna thought. _I wonder what he wants_. Her breathing hitched as he was standing directly in front of her. The boy was looked very dapper. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He smiled gently at her and extended his hand to catch a tear that was on her cheek. He then held his palm out as if to offer her a dance.

Hanna was shocked and bemused knowing that this could end up very embarrassingly for her... still, she tentatively placed her hand in his. The boy lead her to the middle of the dance floor. The song was playing softly as he elegantly twisted his wrist to spin Hanna.

_*Every now and then we find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all, reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found*_

The boy lifted Hanna hand which was in his, and placed it on his shoulder. He looked at her in a way which Hanna could only describe as intense. They began to gradually sway. Though the boy was not smiling he looked happy, content. He held Hanna's eye contact as they danced.

_*I know you can't stay, a part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind*_

She was beginning to feel relaxed. There was something about this boy. While being visually unfamiliar, Hanna felt that there was something about him, something that made her feel as if they had known one another for years. Hanna looked down. Where she expected to see their feet moving across the confetti covered floor, she saw her feet moving across air. Hanna gasped, terrified she flung her arms around the boys neck and hid her face in his chest. "I told you I was a good dancer." he chuckled. _No, no! It couldn't be him! there was no elixir left... _Hanna felt more puzzled than ever. "Caleb?" she asked carefully. Though she could not think of any means of how this could be true, it seemed like the only explanation.

_*I'll make a wish for you__  
and hope it will come true  
that life would just be kind to such a gentle mind*_

"Can I keep you?" he whispered hopefully. Hanna looked up. Caleb's eye were soft and full of adoration. Caleb smiled gently. Hanna gushed, Caleb pressure his face into her neck as they embraced. As she opened her eyes she was on the floor again and everyone's eyes were on them. Caleb sighed and leaned in so their noses were inches apart.

_*If you lose your way, _

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way...*_

Soon the party guests returned to dancing and the couple continued to sway in their embrace. There was no need for words the touch of each other's hands said all that needed to be said. Caleb heard the chime of the grandfather clock. He was quickly brought back to reality from his thoughts. The clock had the big hand on twelve and the small hand on ten. Caleb held Hanna a bit tighter. "I have to go," he whispered "its ten o' clock. "What?" Hanna asked. "That was the deal, Hanna." Caleb said sorrowfully. " For giving the elixir to your dad, I was granted my desire for life again... but only until ten o' clock this evening... sort of a Cinderella deal I guess." He tried to laugh but he knew this goodbye was going to be painful.

Caleb knew he didn't have much time left. Any second soon he was going to return to his ghost form and terrify every human at this party. What was worst was knowing he could never feel Hanna's touch again. Caleb looked into Hanna's eyes, heartbreakingly. He leaned in slowing and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft, Caleb wanted to hold the kiss forever but soon felt as if Hanna's presence was slipping away from him. Hanna opened her eyes thinking Caleb had pulled away. She saw he was slowing fading. Hanna thought she saw him mouth ' I love you' before he fully returned to his ghost form.

I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you think... :)

(I may write more)


End file.
